In the process of transporting an article from one location to another, a dunnage product typically is placed in a container to fill any voids around the article and/or to cushion the article during the transportation process. By their nature, dunnage products typically are relatively less dense than the stock material from which they are formed. Consequently, it can be more efficient to ship a stock material from a remote location for local storage and conversion to relatively less dense dunnage products.
Many suitable dunnage products can be produced from a sheet stock material, such as paper or plastic. These exemplary sheet stock materials can be provided in the form of a roll or a fan-folded stack, and can have one or more plies or layers or both. A conversion machine typically pulls the stock material from the roll or stack for conversion into a dunnage product as needed. Exemplary dunnage conversion machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,019,715; 6,277,459 and 6,676,589. The entire disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.